


Granice i mapy

by Fantasmagoria



Category: The English Patient - Michael Ondaatje, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Crossover, Infidelity, M/M, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasmagoria/pseuds/Fantasmagoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, crossover z "Angielskim Pacjentem" (choć nie jest wymagana znajomość Pacjenta, by zrozumieć fik i się nim cieszyć, uwierzcie mi ;)). Erik pracuje dla Królewskiego Towarzystwa Geograficznego, które obecnie prowadzi ekspedycję w Egipcie. Charles jest bogaczem, profesorem genetyki na Oksfordzie, który przybył, by dołączyć do prac na Saharze... co z tego wyniknie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Granice i mapy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [kasssumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/gifts).
  * A translation of [Boundaries and Maps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/961052) by [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec). 



> Dla Satanachii. z okazji urodzin, które miała, eeee…we wrześniu xD . Cóż, obiecałam przetłumaczyć wtedy, a że przetłumaczyłam teraz, to… Ale liczy się gest, nieprawdaż? :P

**Autor:** Gerec  
 **Oryginał:** http://archiveofourown.org/works/961052  
 **Tłumacz:** Fantasmagoria.~  
 **Beta językowa, konsultacje:** niezastąpiona, kochana, wspaniała [b]kasssumi[/b], która poświęciła się, mimo że nie jara się X-Menami!  
 **Beta:** E.R z Hiszpańskiej Inkwizycji, kazał z góry przeprosić za błędy, ale pierwszy raz betuje :P. Ze swojej strony chciałam powiedzieć, że tak, ten tekst jest aż tak dziwnie napisany w oryginale i nic ani ja, ani E.R nie jesteśmy w stanie poradzić (bez szkody dla tekstu) ;)  
 **Fandom:** X-Men: Pierwsza Klasa. AU, crossover z filmem “Angielski pacjent”.  
 **Pairing:** Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier; Charles Xavier/Moira MacTaggert  
 **Gatunek:** Angst, romans.  
 **Ostrzeżenia, o których wam powiem:**  
1) fik jest tak patetyczny i angstowy, że marginesy w wordzie mi się powyginały  
2) niemal płakałam przy tym tłumaczeniu, bynajmniej nie z powodu fabuły a bezsilności i widzeniu po raz pierwszy na oczy takie słowa jak “dwupłatowiec”, “kontyngnent” i tak dalej. Cóż, zawsze jestem bogatsza o takowe słownictwo, prawda. Druga sprawa to też górnolotne wyrażenia autorki i fakt, że laska jest Kanadyjką i jej angielskie wyrażenia bywają dziwne  
3) jest to moje pierwsze tłumaczenie w życiu, dlatego prosiłabym żeby zbytnio mnie nie gryźć, chociaż oczywiście chętnie wysłucham konstruktywnej krytyki, a jeszcze chętniej przyjmę pomoc. Nie sądzę, bym zabrała się jeszcze kiedykolwiek za tłumaczenia, niemniej bardziej teraz doceniam tłumaczy więc i tak na dobre wyszło  
4) nie oglądałam filmu o którym autorka mówi, że jest on crossoverem, czyli “Angielskiego Pacjenta”, niemniej sama autorka w rozmowie ze mną powiedziała, że wcale nie trzeba znać tegoż filmu, żeby zrozumieć to fanfiction. Ja osobiście odbieram je jako bardzo dobre AU, bez crossa

Przetłumaczone do końca [i]tylko i wyłącznie[/i] dzięki wspaniałej kasssumi, która siedziała ze mną i tyrpała mnie, bym to skończyła, bo sama już nie miałam sił, i pewnie pieprznęłabym to w kąt. Dzięki, kochana ;*

  
**Granice i mapy**

  
― Nie chcę umrzeć tutaj, na pustyni. Chcę wrócić do Anglii...  Zawsze wyobrażałem sobie dość wyszukany pogrzeb... W domu, w którym dorastałem. Pochowany w ogrodzie, z widokiem na morze. Obiecaj mi, że wrócisz.

― Obiecuję, że wrócę do ciebie. Nigdy cię nie opuszczę.

XmXmXmXmX

_Przybywa do obozu w palącym gorącu południa, nieprawdopodobna wizja kremu i khaki w środku nieskończonej, saharyjskiej pustyni. Azazel szybko obejmuje mężczyznę, jak ten tylko wyskakuje z dwupłatowca. Erik widzi, jak gość śmieje się na słowa swojej partnerki, które zostają zagłuszone przez wiatr i zagubione w piaskowym pyle, unosząc kąciki swoich pełnych, czerwonych warg. Słyszał o tym człowieku, jednakże nigdy go nie widział. Profesor genetyki z Oxfordu pasjonujący się także historią i archeologią. Dobrze ustawiony i bogaty, z piękną, nową żoną uwieszoną na jego ramieniu; są dobroczyńcami i najnowszymi członkami ich wyprawy z Królewskiego Towarzystwa Geograficznego._

_On jeszcze nie wiedział, nigdy nawet nie przypuszczał, że może kiedykolwiek zatroszczyć się o coś więcej niż dzieło swego życia... Że znajdzie swoje serce, odkrywając starożytne sekrety pustyni._

_― Witam, jestem Charles Xavier. To jest moja żona, Moira._

_― Erik Lehnsherr._

  
XmXmXmXmX

Wędrówka z jaskini do najbliższego miasta zajmuje spacerem cztery dni, więc Erik bierze ze sobą tak mało wody i jedzenia, jak tylko może, by było mu lekko. Podróż jest wyczerpująca; upalne dni pod bezchmurnym, saharyjskim niebem i gorzkie noce pod oceanem gwiazd. To jest nie do zniesienia i nigdy się nie kończy. Wyczerpany Erik potyka się na wzgórzach, przez doliny, wlekąc się przez żółty piasek.

Myśli o Charlesie; samotnym, rannym, czekającym na jego powrót.

Idzie. I idzie, i idzie.

XmXmXmXmX

_Erik dostrzega go na bazarze; brązowe włosy, młodzieńczy wygląd i atletyczną budowę ciała już zapamiętał, bez świadomego działania swej woli lub myśli. Uśmiech profesora oślepia, niebieskie oczy błyszczą z radości, gdy wręcza pieniądze człowiekowi zza straganu, biorąc podany w zamian naszyjnik. Wie, że Xavier zapłacił za niego o wiele za dużo; prawdopodobnie nawet nie targował się o cenę i Erik podchodzi, oferując swą pomoc._

_― Nie obchodzi mnie targowanie się ― odpowiedział drugi mężczyzna, choć jest to złagodzone przez uśmiech na ustach i zatrzymuje wciąż oczarowanego Erika swym przenikliwym spojrzeniem. ― Nie potrzebuję pańskiej pomocy, panie Lehnsherr, chociaż doceniam gest._

_― Przepraszam, profesorze Xavier, jeśli poczuł się pan urażony. Moje maniery zardzewiały przez długi czas, który spędziłem na pustyni._

_― Nie musisz przepraszać, mój przyjacielu. Zechciałbyś może wypić ze mną drinka w hotelu? Byłoby mi bardzo miło usłyszeć więcej o twojej pracy dla KTG*._  
  
XmXmXmXmX

  
Przybywa do El Taj, do brytyjskiego kontyngnetu wojskowego, czuje niemalże namacalną ulgę na myśl o rychłej pomocy dla Charlesa. Widzą jego obdarty wygląd i desperację, pytają go o imię. Duka odpowiedź spomiędzy suchych, popękanych ust. Mówi im, że jego przyjaciel - jego angielski przyjaciel - jest ranny i że potrzebuje natychmiastowej pomocy, że muszą dać mu pojazd i zaopatrzenie, ale mężczyźni nie spieszą się z podjęciem decyzji.  
Erik wybucha zjadliwymi kolcami złości w obliczu ich oporu i apatii, a żołnierze w zamian stają się twardzi i nieubłagani. Szamotanina nie trwa dłużej niż chwilę; wyczerpanie i rozpacz Erika nie są w stanie zwalczyć podejrzenia wywołanego niemieckim nazwiskiem i obcym akcentem.

XmXmXmXmX

_Charles leży pod nim na łóżku, rozgrzany i zaspokojony, a Erik wodzi swymi długimi palcami po jego jędrnej, nieskazitelnej skórze.Odwzorowuje każde zagłębienie i każdego piega za pomocą ust i dłoni, rysuje wyimaginowane rzeki i wytycza terytoria, podczas gdy jego kochanek patrzy na niego z łagodnym, pobłażliwym uśmiechem. Jego skóra płonie w oczekiwaniu na dotyk Charlesa; jego serce boli z każdą chwilą wspólnych, sekretnych, ciężkich i niewypowiedzianych słów._

_Ponownie razem szczytują, pełni żądzy i żarliwości, a Charles jest żywą pochodnią, która rozpala w Eriku ogień. Bierze go w ostrych, zaborczych ruchach i Charles oddaje mu każdy kawałek siebie, nie zatrzymując nic dla siebie, gdy tak spada i spada, i spada…_

_― Co kochasz? ― pyta Erik. Później._

_― Naukę. Ocean. Nauczanie. Jazdę konną. ― Bierze rozleniwiony oddech. ― Moją żonę._

_― Czego nienawidzisz?_

_― Kłamstw. ― Charles wzdycha i wyciska pocałunek przy grdyce Erika. ― Czego ty nienawidzisz?_

_― Prawa własności. Bycia własnością kogoś innego. Kiedy wyjedziesz… powinieneś o mnie zapomnieć._  
  
XmXmXmXmX

Zakuwają go w łańcuchy i wrzucają go do pociągu kierującego się na północ do Bengazii, coraz dalej od Charlesa. Każda minuta, każda mila tych przesmyków wypełnia go oślepiającą wściekłością, która wypala wszystko, co nie jest związane z Charlesem - współczucie, moralność, nadzieję - dopóki nie pozostanie nic oprócz stali, nienawiści i bólu. Kiedy oszukuje strażnika, żeby zabrał go do toalety z tyłu, nie waha się. Kiedy łamie mężczyźnie kark, nie ma wyrzutów sumienia.

Ucieka, wyskakuje z jadącego pociągu.

Jest setki mil z dala od Charlesa bez możliwości powrotu do swojego rannego kochanka.

XmXmXmXmX

_Erik ostatni przybywa do hotelowej sali balowej, spity tanim alkoholem i ledwie hamując urazę. Spędził ostatnią godzinę na przemian kipiąc gniewem i nieprzyjemnym rozczarowaniem - na nadciągającą wojnę i na nagły koniec ich ekspedycji. Wykopaliska nie były nawet blisko ukończenia. Najistotniejsze odkrycie w jego karierze przerwane przez ślepe ambicje mężczyzn z innego kontynentu._

_Gorsza jest tylko wiedza, że Charles opuszcza Kair; wróci do Anglii do akademii i do życia bogatych i uprzywilejowanych z piękną, olśniewającą żoną u swego boku. Wiedza, że Charles zostawia go na zawsze, by stać się niczym więcej niż przelotnym spojrzeniem na bujną oazę na pustkowiu egzystencji Eryka._

_Gorycz kłębi się w jego żołądku i pulsuje w jego żyłach za każdym skromnym uśmiechem i każdym ciepłym chichotem, których jest światkiem i których nie otrzymuje. Obserwuje, jak Charles ze śmiechem bawi tłum, porusza się w walącej fasadzie społeczeństwa z łatwością i humorem. To sprawia, że Erik chce go skrzywdzić -  zrobić coś, co sprawi że poczuje się tak samo zdewastowany, jak on._

_Zrzuca dłoń Azazela ze swego ramienia i nie zważa na słowa ostrzeżenia, gdy goni za Charlesem na zewnątrz, z daleka od oczu i uszu, i poprawności składanych innym. Szarpie Charlesa do ciemnego kąta, przyciska go do ściany z kamienia, aż ich usta nie znajdują się wystarczająco blisko, by się zetknąć._

_― Jesteś pijany, Eriku. ― Charles kładzie dłoń na jego klatce piersiowej i napiera na nią, silnie, ale bez chęci stworzenia prawdziwego dystansu._

_Zaciska dłoń na karku Charlesa, muskając jego smukłą szyję delikatnie spracowanym kciukiem._

_― Czy ty niczego nie czujesz? ― warczy, zjadliwie i zgryźliwie. ― Chodzisz dookoła z tymi swoimi uroczymi, małymi anegdotkami o genetyce, uwodząc mężczyzn i czarując kobiety, jakby nic się nie stało! Nie rani cię to? To nic dla ciebie nie znaczy?_

_― Czy ty myślisz, że jesteś jedynym, który cierpi? Jedynym, który cokolwiek czuje? Jesteś idiotą!_

_Erik całuje go mocno, chciwie, z całą desperacją i potrzebą, tonąc w rozpaczy._

_― Jesteś mój, Charles ― mruknął; ich usta są ciepłe i mokre. ― Powiedz, że należysz do mnie._

_Charles wzdycha i łapie dłoń, która ciągle jest wplątana we włosy na jego karku._

_― Erik, ja…_

_Jego odpowiedź zostaje przerwana przez kobiecy głos, rozbijający się ostrym, czystym brzmieniem na tle nocnego nieba, wołający imię Charlesa._

_Nigdy nie dostał odpowiedzi._  
  
XmXmXmXmX

Wracając do Charlesa natrafia na niemiecki obóz i wymienia mapy, które nakreśliła jego ekspedycja za podwiezienie do jaskini oraz paliwo dla samolotu. Nie dba o to, co oni mogliby zrobić z jego papierowymi skarbami; dba jedynie o wypełnienie obietnicy danej mężczyźnie, którego kocha.  
Ledwo rejestruje oszałamiającą zmianę temperatury, kiedy przechodzi z palącego upału pustyni do chłodnego wnętrza. Nawet nie zerka na prechistoryczne malunki na ścianach, które kiedyś były dla niego wszystkim, a teraz są bezwartościowe.  
Charles leży na boku z ramieniem przerzuconym przez pierś, jedyną częścią swego ciała, która nie jest okryta białym spadochronem, w który zawinął go Erik, by pomóc mu utrzymać ciepło. Jego zeszyt jest otwarty i leży obok czupryny brązowych włosów, naprzeciwko latarki, która już nie działa. Popioły z ogniska leżą blisko, już dawno wypalone.  
Odgarnia kosmyk niesfornych włosów, pieści twarz pogrążoną w spokojnym śnie. Erik całuje zimne usta Charlesa i kładzie się za nim, otulając kochanka swoimi ramionami.

XmXmXmXmX

_Oczekuje, że Azazel wróci by pomóc mu spakować pozostałe części obozu, aby mogli wrócić do Kairu ostatni raz zanim ich drogi się rozejdą. Erik nie nastawiał się na to, że zobaczy samolot Charlesa na horyzoncie; nie liczy na nikogo innego za sterami niż jego kochanek._

_Z pewnością nie spodziewa się, że samolot nagłe zanurkuje, rozbijając się w piasku niebezpiecznie blisko niego, płonący wrak żaru i skręconego metalu. Usuwa kawałki samolotu ze swej drogi i jest zaskoczony odkryciem, że to Moira Xavier jest pilotem, mimo że nie ma pojęcia co się stało ani dlaczego wyleciała mu na spotkanie._

_Jej głowa jest nienaturalnie skręcona i Erik nie musi sprawdzać, czy jest martwa._

_Ulga, którą czuje z powodu tego, że to nie Charles pilotował samolot trwa krótko - dopóki nie słyszy pełnego bólu jęku dochodzącego z siedzenia pasażera._

_Wyciąga Charlesa z tego bałaganu tak delikatnie, jak tylko jest w stanie, owijając go w fałdy spadochronu by ten utrzymał go dopóki nie sprawdzi skali obrażeń mężczyzny. Charles jest w szoku, jego twarz jest biała, a oddech nierówny, gdy Erik ostrożnie i powoli prowadzi go po skałach i do schronienia w jaskini._

_Obrażenia są na tyle rozległe, by miał się czym martwić - złamany nadgarstek, kostka i prawdopodobnie kilka żeber, co sprawia, iż Charles ma trudności z oddychaniem. Tworzy łóżko z koców spakowanych z innymi zapasami i próbuje sprawić, by Charlesowi było wygodnie. Buduje blisko ognisko i zostawia wodę oraz jedzenie w jego zasięgu. Zostawia notatnik i latarkę i obiecuje, że wróci wkrótce z pomocą._

_― Spalisz ją, Eriku? Wiem, że Moira jest martwa._

_― Tak._

_― Dziękuję ci._

_Charles sięga po jego dłoń i przyciąga go blisko, i Erik pochyla się, owijając swe ramiona tak delikatnie jak może dookoła swego kochanka, trzymając go tak długo aż odważy się wyruszyć do najbliższego miasta._

_Posyła ostatnie, długie spojrzenie Charlesowi zanim wychodzi z jaskini, słowa mężczyzny nadal dzwonią mu w uszach._

_― Kocham Cię, Eriku. Zawsze cię kochałem._  
  
XmXmXmXmX

Trzyma Charlesa w swoich ramionach i wynosi go na słońce, ciągle owiniętego w białe fałdy materiału. Erik kurczowo ściska ciążące mu ciało i płacze z każdym krokiem, każdym oddechem i każdym momentem.

Kładzie Charlesa w samolocie, zapinając ostrożnie pasy, dokładnie na fałdach jedwabiu. Z ostatnim, wyciśniętym pocałunkiem na czole Charlesa szepcze:

— Zabiorę cię do domu.

Samolot wznosi się wysoko nad szeroką przestrzeń połyskującą złotem i Erik nie odwraca się, nie dba o nic, ale dotrzymuje obietnicy.

XmXmXmXmX

**_Ogień zgasł i jest mi przeraźliwie zimno. Boję się, że tracę ostatnie światła latarki na te słowa..._ **

**_“Umieramy, umieramy bogaci w kochanków i plemiona, w smaki, które przełknęliśmy, w ciała, w które się zanurzyliśmy i z których wypłynęliśmy jak z rzek mądrości, w postacie, na które się wspięliśmy jak na drzewa, w strachy, w które się pochowaliśmy niczym w jaskiniach._ **   
**_Pragnę, aby wszystko to widniało na moim ciele, kiedy będę martwy. Jesteśmy prawdziwymi krajami, a nie granicami z nazwiskami potężnych władców, sporządzonymi na mapach.Wiem, że przyjdziesz i zaniesiesz mnie mnie do pałacu wiatrów. To wszystko, czego chciałem - chodzić w takim miejsca z Tobą, z przyjaciółmi, na Ziemi bez map…”_**

 

 

* Królewskie Towarzystwo Geograficzne (ang. Royal Geographical Society) to towarzystwo utworzone w 1830 roku w Londynie, w celu propagowania i rozwoju geografii. Obecnie zajmuje się wspieraniem badań naukowych, ekspedycji naukowo badawczych i edukacji geograficznej. Towarzystwo przyznaje szereg nagród i wyróżnień, z których najważniejszym jest Gold Founder's Medal (Złoty Medal Odkrywców). [wikipedia]


End file.
